Fearless?
by ColorsofaYingYang
Summary: Jenna is mad. Not a good thing for Felix. Yaoi (Piers x Felix), (Isaac x Ivan), and OOC Felix (He talks way too much).
1. Chapter 1

"Felix?!" Jenna yelled angrily up the stairs. Felix shoved a chair against the door and huddled under the bed, whimpering pathetically. "Hello? Fe?" Piers asked from the window. A 'Shhh!" was immediately heard. Piers climbed down and peered under the bed. "She's going to find you eventually," Piers told him. He was met with an angry glare. "I'd rather have it later than now!" He whispered loudly. He then looked towards the door with a scared glance and inched even further under the bed. "Come out, Fe, dear," Piers soothed. "I'm a Mercury Adept, remember? You won't be burned. Or incinerated. Or charred. Or exploded." Felix shivered. "Thanks a lot, Piers. I'm feeling perfectly wonderful now that you've told me every single one of the ways Jenna is going to kill me when she finds me." "If it makes you feel any better, you're only going to die once, so she'll only be able to do one of those things, " Piers added helpfully. Felix groaned. "I guess I'm going to have to make you come out of there, huh?" Piers asked. "All right, if you say so. Hey, Jenna, he's over here!" He yelled. "What are you doing?!" Felix practically shrieked as he rushed out from under the bed, cowering behind Piers. "Come on, I know where we can go so that Jenna will never find us," Piers answered. He walked over to the window and jumped out onto a bush. Brushing the leaves from his hair, he motioned for Felix to jump. "What? Are you crazy?" Felix yelled down at him. Suddenly someone started banging on the door. "Felix, open up, or else I'm giving you a fate worse than death!" Jenna shrieked from behind it. Felix yelped and jumped, landing on a bush. But it wasn't one of the soft ones Piers had landed on, no... it was a rosebush. "Ouch," Piers winced. "This was all your idea," Felix muttered and glared at Piers as he pulled thorns out of his skin. "Well, at least you've gotten this far, you can't back down now, can you?" Piers asked. "C'mon, I know the perfect hiding spot."

"No way. I am not going on that sponge ever again. Never. Not ever." "Sponges soak up water," Piers said with a sigh. "This boat floats on it. And, anyway, Jenna will be saying the same thing. It's perfect!" "Yeah, except for the fact that I'm afraid of water. And seagulls. And kittens, though I doubt there will be any onboard." "Seriously, Fe?" Piers asked. "Do I have to call Jenna over here again?" Felix meeped and got on the boat. It was a nice boat, really, with a certain Lemurian uniqueness that could not be found on any other boat. The wood was nice and solid, and, being manned by the expert sailor that Piers was, had not been crashed much, except for that one time he let Sheba steer, and she scraped the side of the boat against a cliff. Piers found Felix huddling in bed, blankets pulled all the way up to his chin, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid Lemurian', and 'throw overboard'. "It's not polite to insult someone who just saved your life," Piers remarked. Felix's eyes opened, startled. "Oh, Piers!" He exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, "I was just thinking about you." "Oh, were you really?" Piers asked slyly. Felix flushed and meeped. "I-uh, that's not what I meant, and you know it!" "Heh, okay, just messing with you. You know I like to..." Piers' eyes flashed with a dangerous glint, "...play with you." "Stop that!" Felix cried. "Stop what?" Piers asked innocently. Felix just gaped. "Y-you, you're making those weird innuen... okay, just forget it," he muttered. "Great! I'll totally do that!" Piers paused. "Pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Piers was cooking pancakes in the kitchen when he heard a loud scream come from Felix's room. He ran over to the door and pushed it open. Lying on the bed was Felix and... a kitten. "W-what...h-how..." Felix was stuttering, slowly inching away from the yellow ball of fluff. Piers came over and gently scooped the kitten up and away from Felix, who breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you get on the ship?" Piers asked the kitten, who merely purred and curled up closer to Piers. "Thanks, Piers, you have saved my life twice already... hey, what are you wearing?" Felix stifled a laugh as Piers looked down, mystefied. Turds. He had been so concerned about Felix he had forgotten that he was still wearing an apron. An apron that said, 'Mr. Good Looking is Cooking." "Aw, come on! It's not like I wear it to flatter myself!" Piers protested. "Yeah right." Felix sniffed. "Is something... burning?" "My pancakes!" Piers rushed out of the room.

Piers ran into the kitchen to see a mop of gravity-defying blonde hair flipping pancakes and another blonde sitting at the table, drawing on his plate with pancake batter. "Isaac?" Piers gasped. Isaac turned around. "Oh, hi Piers. Didn't know I could cook, huh?" He asked with a small grin. "Actually, I didn't know you were on the ship at all," Piers said, frowning slightly at the suprise. "Oh, seriously? We- " pointed to him and the other blonde, Ivan- "just assumed you knew we were here when you took off suddenly." "Oh, no, that's fine!" Piers told him, just as Ivan used a small Plasma to cook the pancake batter on his plate. He smiled at it, looking extremely pleased with the results. Piers frowned again, knowing something was wrong but couldn't quite put his finger on it... "Oh yeah!" Piers snapped his fingers. "Did you guys, by any chance, bring a kitten onboard?" "Um... not that I know of, no," Isaac told him. "Ivan?" "Nope," Ivan replied, getting ready to cast his spell again. Felix ran in. "Oh, hey Isaac, Ivan," he greeted. They nodded in response to him. "So, all this time you've been making Isaac do the cooking?" Felix asked, a bemused smirk on his face. "N-no! Of course not, I just found out they were on the ship!" Piers protested. "Okay, fine. Have you seen that cat around, by the way?" Felix asked. Oh yeah, where had that cat gone to? The weirdly colored yellow cat had mysteriously vanished after Piers had rushed from the room, intent on saving his pancakes. "No idea," Piers replied. Suddenly, the ship lurched, and there was the loud sound of waves crashing against the boat. Piers tried to use his Psynergy to stop the waves, but the force was too powerful. "It's...urghhh... draining my Psynergy!" Piers shouted. "Stop then. Save your energy for another time," Isaac said calmly. He walked over to the stairs. "Come on, isn't anyone else going with me to check the damage?" Being the captain, Piers had to go, and Ivan wanted to stick with Isaac. Felix was deathly afraid of water, which was more understandable after two almost deaths from drowning, which was why Piers was more comfortable with him staying downstairs. They stomped up the stairs and came face-to-face with two Man o' Wars, who were instantly felled with a Spark Plasma from Ivan. Isaac looked at him, astonished, and he shrugged. "What? I wasn't just cooking those pancakes, you know," he said defensively. Piers ran up to the steering wheel and tried to steer them back on course, but the waves were too rough. ""I don't get it! After igniting the Golden Sun, defeating a double-headed dragon and saving the entire freaking world, I don't have the Psynergy to steer us back on course!" Piers ranted. The other two ran up next to Piers. Ivan gasped and pointed. "Look, we're heading right towards the edge!" And it was true. The waves were pushing them closer and closer to the drop. Nobody knew what was lurking underneat Weyard. But they were about to find out.

A/N: Getting better, huh? Sorry if I made any mistakes, it's 11:22 PM right now and I'm used to going to bed at 9. Also, I know that Piers' ship can fly, and no, they're not going to fly. They will go over the edge. Just a forewarning. But Piers' ship will fly in later chapters. So... yeah. I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight!


End file.
